


After Sex With Cas

by fanforfanatic



Series: Destiel Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic/pseuds/fanforfanatic
Summary: Sex with Cas is great. In fact, Dean thinks it’s the best. He wouldn’t change a damn thing about it. Except…





	After Sex With Cas

Sex with Cas is great. In fact, Dean thinks it’s the best. He wouldn’t change a damn thing about it. Except… well except that he wishes Cas would hold him longer afterwards.

In all fairness they do cuddle, but Dean hasn’t known a touch as tender as Cas’ or an embrace as sweet so he ends up wanting more. When Cas’s arms leave him to roll to his side of the bed and lay on his stomach Dean doesn’t know how to tell Cas that he would like the angel to stay wrapped around his body. Dean can barely wrap his head around what he’s got and can’t bring himself to make the request. He really shouldn’t tempt fate.

Eventually, he tempts fate. Can’t help himself.

It’s after a particularly great fuck. Cas held his thighs open so he could lick him open. He took his time waiting until Dean was so relaxed there was no resistance when he buried himself inside, drawing out desperate sounds from the trembling man.

“Cas,” Dean says, quiet in the even quieter room.

Cas hums in response, too tired to speak words or even lift his lids.

Dean watches the man teetering between slumber and consciousness, his face smushed against the pillow with his hands tucked underneath it. “Is it because you get warm? I know you need to eat and sleep now, but do you get hot too?”

Cas hums again only this time in question. He’s a little more awake than before, but he clings to the sandman in hopes that this is one of Dean’s late night musings. _When you’re in your true form do you just float around? Do you think Dr. Sexy will ever settle down? You’re really going to keep going on runs with Sam_ every _morning?_

“I’m talking about why we never stay close when we sleep,” Dean says, voice more vulnerable than he’d like.

Cas opens an eye, the one that isn’t hidden by the pillow. “Oh,” He says. “But we are.”

Dean feels a tickle at his chin. He looks down the length of his body to find it cloaked with a black feathery blanket. Cas’ wing he realises. Dean isn’t sure how he missed its presence before, because, light as it is, the weight of it is undeniable as it presses down on him.

Dean can feel it now, where the bone-like structures inside the wing rest against him, across his chest and pelvis, keeping him grounded, where the tips curl around his side, keeping him near.

He follows the shape of the wing, an extension of the angel that he rarely ever gets to see, all the way to where it juts out of Cas’ back. On the other side of his delicately curving spine, a second wing is rooted. Dean looks at where it has laid itself, hanging off the bed, partially draped over the nightstand and carpeting a large surface of the floor.

Dean wonders what they’d look like from a bird’s eye view.  

“Always,” Cas says suddenly. Or it feels sudden to Dean anyway, lost in his late night musings.

When Dean looks back to Cas’ face, both blue eyes are closed and Cas does his best to sink deeper into the mattress.

Dean has a small, giddy smile on his face as he moves an arm out from under Cas’ wing to rest it on top and nestle his fingers between the feathers. If Cas gets to hold him, so does he, Dean decides. _Always._


End file.
